vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Susan's Family Farm
Susan's Family Farm is Susan Jackson's childhood home and farm. She grew up there as a child with her mother and father. It was there that she was taught to ride horses and hunt. She lived there for a long duration of her life, however, after she left after growing tired of her father abusive ways. She never told her mother of this incident, and because of this they grew apart. Notable Events Season One *After arriving at the farm house, The Survivors notice fresh blood on the carpet, upon further examination, they find a grave out back. The grave belongs to Susan's mother. Susan had no idea that she died five years prior to The Rising. *They find a working radio within the attic. Susan says the windmill probably charged the batteries, her father was a survivalist, always prepared for the end of the world. *Vanessa picks up the radio after hearing a voice from the to her end, however, it's busted but they still manage to let the person on the other side of the radio know that they're listening. He says it's good to hear another human voice, introducing himself as Gordon Orwell. He's in salt lake city, it's a vampire cestepool, he won't be staying much longer. He was told by the Resistance that Denver is the place to go. *Sam cuts all his hair off with a pair of scissors, Sam smiles into the mirror, satisfied with his new appearance, that is until he begins crying. *The Survivors are at odds to to differences in opinion on their next move. Susan believes they can stay at the farm house, but Vanessa wants to go to Denver to look for Dylan, and Mohamad has to look for his sister, Sheema from a vampire war camp. *A noise is heard outside the farm house, the group goes to check it out. They find Strider, a horse that Susan learned to ride on. Moments later, it is attacked by a feral vampire, who is revealed to be Susan's father. They knock him out, and tie him up in the barn *Mohamad and Sam suggest that Vanessa bite Susan's father in order to turn him back, however, she explains that she's never bitten a feral, but the ones that have bitten her always die. Susan doesn't want him back, he got what he deserved for the way he treated her mother. *Susan Reveals that her father is the reason she left home and why she lost contact with her mother, she never told her mother what he did to her. Vanessa slowly approaches with her sword, angry with him after knowing the pain he caused Susan, she agrees that he deserves this, but before she can cut off his head, Susan blows his head off with a rifle. *Before they bury the body, Vanessa wants Sam and Mohamad to find Susan in case she has any last words. Sam finds Susan in the woods behind the house, comforting her as she's grown tired of the world they live in, then choking the life out of Susan, and taking a finger as a souvenir. *Mohamad goes through Sam's belongings in the attic as he suspects something isn't right, he finds a collection of fingers, putting it back as Sam enters, Mohamad pulls out his machete, claiming to have been looking for it. Outside the house, he informs Vanessa of the revelation, John was not the killer, Sam was. *Vanessa finds her body out in the woods after Sam's assistance, sobbing over it, screaming out. Back at the house, Mohamad holds a gun to him, as Vanessa returns. She demands to know why, Sam admits that it's who he is, who he's always been since he was a boy. They take him out to the woods, and plan to kill him, but Vanessa doesn't go through with it. She cuts his leg, and leaves him for the vampires. *After handling the situation with Sam, Mohamad and Vanessa bury Susan next to her mother. Sam screams out after being attacked by a feral, they hear the screams but are unaware that Sam is being turned into a vampire. Sam screams out to them. They run as he's fastly approaching, Sam makes it back to the house, he digs through her grave, smelling her dead body, then eating her. Notable Inhabitants *Susan's Mother *Susan's Father *Susan *Vanessa *Mohamad *Sam Trivia *Susan's Mother died before the Rising and was buried in a grave in the backyard. **Susan was buried right next to her. Gallery Last_Time_1x11_Susan,_Vanessa,_Mohamad_and_Sam_watching_Susan%27s_feral_father.jpg Last_Time_1x11_Susan,_Vanessa,_Mohamad_and_Sam_at_Susan%27s_mother%27s_grave.jpg Last_Time_1x11_Sam_feasts_On_Susan%27s_body.jpg Last_Time_1x11_Mohamad_and_Vanessa_at_Susan%27s_grave.jpg Category:Locations